Defining Moments
by Alphinia
Summary: Girls remember the little things when it comes to the guys in her life, whether they're friends, brothers, or lovers. Oneshot collection featuring Oldrivalshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Burningleafshipping, and many other game pairings. Reviewer requests taken into account.
1. When She Pushes or Hits You

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon is not mine. Duh.

This is based off of that cute little list of things a good boyfriend should do, but I'll go into more detail about it at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_When she pushes or hits you, grab her and don't let go._

Leaf gazed down at the shallow waters beneath the dock, a frown etched across her otherwise pretty face. After a moment of watching a small group of tentacool bob past, she tucked her knees up against her chest and rested her head against them.

Today had been horrible, dreadful, miserable, and any other negative adjective that existed in her fourteen year old vocabulary.

Not two hours ago, she'd walked into the Vermillion City gym with a bounce in her step that didn't even falter when she noticed both Gary and Red's names etched on the list of previous winners. Why would that bring her down, when she was to be joining them very shortly?

Only she hadn't joined them. Lt. Surge's Raichu had stomped her pokemon flat, from her adorable jigglypuff to her beloved wartortle. Now her entire team, who had fought so hard for her, was all stuck in the pokemon center because of their sucky trainer. The whole situation was absolutely humiliating, and the only thing that could make it worse was-

"Hey, ugly!"

Leaf gritted her teeth at the sound of_ his_ voice, forcing herself to continue gazing down at the peaceful blue water. She didn't know why _he_ had to be here, now of all times, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an argument.

"What's wrong? Finally realized how madly in love with me you are and that you'll never have me?"

Her face crinkled with the effort not to turn around and physically attack him. Deep breaths Leaf, deep breaths.

"Oh, I get it. You're so embarrassed about it that you can't even look at me."

Leaf's fingers clenched around the edge of the dock, almost as if they were anchoring her to it. Oh how she wished Wartortle were with her now. She could have him hydro pump this idiot and his infuriating smirk into oblivion.

"Aww, is Wittle Leafy-Weafy mad? Is she-"

"Would you shut the hell up, Gary?" Leaf screamed, turning around to face him furiously. She leapt to her feet so she could glare at him closer to his eyelevel. Unfortunately, he was still several inches taller than her, so her effort was pretty much in vain.

Gary looked briefly taken aback before that familiar smirk returned to his face. He seemed highly amused. "Aww, sweetheart, let's not fight."

Leaf scowled. "I hate you, Gary! Go away! For once, just leave me alone!"

Gary continued smirking and reached up to pinch her cheek playful. "I love you too, Snookums."

Leaf shrieked in frustration, jerking back from his touch. Unfortunately, she happened to forget where she was standing and her right foot never hit solid ground. Instead, it landed in midair off the dock and Leaf's arms madly swung for balance before she felt herself plummeting backwards.

Gary's expression was one of shock, and one arm reached out towards her unsurely. Leaf desperately reached back for him, but they were too late. Her body collided with a wall of liquid and salty water invaded her open mouth and rushed up her nose.

Frantically, Leaf kicked her legs until her head broke the surface. She gasped out a breath, but she didn't open her eyes for fear of the ocean water getting in them. She blindly grabbed for the dock. Instead of hard wood, her hands clenched around something soft and slimy.

Despite her earlier decision to keep her eyes shut for the time being, she opened them instinctively. Two big, red spots looked back at her and she realized she was holding onto a tentacool. Leaf shrieked again, flinging the sea creature away from her, but not before something black and disgusting was sprayed all over her.

"Ughh!" Leaf screeched, looking down at the appalling black goo all over her shirt and on parts of her face. An annoying chuckling rang in her ears, and she scowled up at Gary. He was safely on the dock, doubled over in laughter.

Enraged, Leaf latched onto the dock and began pulling herself back onto it. To her embarrassment, it took her several minutes to do so. When she was finally safely out of the water, she relaxed on the ground for a split second to regain her energy.

She was going to need a lot of it if she wanted to really let Gary have it.

"Nice panties," Gary choked out, pointing towards her back end.

Leaf gasped, blushing cherry red and pulling her skirt back over her pichu underwear. She jumped to her feet, and to her further anger, water seeped out of her tennis shoes. By this point, Gary was in tears from all of his laughter.

"Ugh! I hate you Gary Oak, I hate you!" Leaf screamed, charging towards him and slapping him multiple times on the chest. She would've gone for his pretty boy face, but he was so tall and her fury made her hit the easiest target. "Look what you've done! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

Once Gary snapped out of his shocked daze, he grabbed her hands and easily prevented her from hitting him again. "Stop hitting me, woman!" he cried, looking appalled that she would even do such a thing to him.

Leaf, rendered incapable of striking him physically, continued to whimper out threats and how much she hated him. Gary stopped listening to them, distracted by the small tears forming around her brown eyes. He suddenly felt dread and fear well up inside him; she was crying!

Gary hated it when girls cried. He didn't know how to react, and it was one of the few things that made him get very sweaty and nervous. Actually, one of the reasons why he always loved bugging Leaf so much was that she gave him all the dramatic reactions he desired without any weeping. He was very surprised to see her crying now.

"Hey, don't cry. It's no big deal, I'm sure the ink will come out of your hair!" Gary said hurriedly, glancing around for help. He saw no one.

"You're an idiot! See, this is exactly why I hate you!" she mumbled through her tears, pushing against his grip feebly.

Gary didn't know what on Earth possessed him to do such a thing, but he instinctively gripped her tighter and pulled her against him in a rather awkward hug. Leaf struggled briefly before melting into his arms and wrapping her tiny hands around his waist. Gary blinked, a bit overwhelmed at the sudden turn of events.

"Um… You know, I really resent all of this name calling. A charming and handsome guy like me really doesn't deserve it," he said, not able to stand the silence. He was beginning to wonder if he should let go of her now, but she still held onto him tightly. At least her hands were too busy to hit him anymore.

Leaf mumbled something else, but her voice was now muffled by the crook of his neck. He scrunched up his eyebrows. "Uh… Say that again?"

With a shuddering sigh, Leaf pulled back slightly and looked up into his eyes. He was extremely relieved to see that she was no longer crying. Only the dried remains of her tears gave any trace that she had recently been so upset.

"I said I don't really hate you. I've just had a bad day," she said, suddenly looking shy. She glanced back at him. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you _are_ annoying, and stupid, and really cocky, and-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Gary said hastily, dropping his hands from her to hold up in front of him defensively. "I'm a wonderful human being; you don't have to keep going. And just so you know, I don't hate you either."

Leaf raised an eyebrow. "Gary Oak, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She slowly smiled. "Thanks."

"For not hating you? I mean, there are a lot of people I don't hate, so you shouldn't feel too special," Gary blabbed, staring back towards Vermillion City. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the city. If he weren't such a manly man and all, he might've even found it pretty.

Leaf elbowed him in the ribs. "No, stupid, for hugging me. I needed it."

Gary smirked and folding his arms, trying to hide the warm cast the sun was giving his cheeks. He wouldn't want Leaf to think he was blushing or anything, because he definitely _wasn't_. "I know you need me and all," he said dismissively. "So this is all the thanks I get for saving the day? Maybe being a nice guy really isn't my style after all."

Leaf's eyes twinkled, and she suddenly grew a smirk of her own. "Oh no, I'll thank you alright."

"Really?" Gary asked excitedly. He mentally gave himself a thumbs up for eating a breath mint only minutes before discovering her.

"Oh yeah," Leaf assured. "Close your eyes."

Smirking, Gary obeyed and waited anxiously for what was coming to him. _Oh yeah, Gary. You're the man, _he told himself.

Several agonizing seconds passed before he felt warm breath on his face. Something soft and moist landed on his cheek, but the pleasant feeling it gave him was suddenly overruled by a hard shove to his chest and the cold feeling of sea water soaping through his expensive clothing.

Gary broke the surface of the water he had just been pushed into, sputtering indignantly. "What the hell? Why'd you do that?" he cried, glaring daggers up at the giggling girl on the dock.

"I needed to laugh, too," Leaf said in a sing-song voice, grinning widely. She waved at him cheekily before turning and skipping back towards the beach.

Gary glared half-heartedly after her, trying to pull himself back out of the water. "Just wait until I catch you!" he yelled.

But the fluttering in his stomach overruled his anger by a milestone.

* * *

**AN:** This was really fun to write! I scrounged it up quickly, and I started writing this idea much faster than I normally would start anything. But since this is a oneshot collection with no main plot, I figured it would be okay. Anyway, this will feature several different in-game couples! If you've never read that boyfriend list thing I mentioned at the beginning, try googling it for a better understanding.

If you have any ideas or a request for a couple that you just have to see, definitely let me know! I can't promise anything, but I'll try to please you all. Just remember that it's only in-game couples because I have this fear about screwing up anime characterizations… Oh, and it doesn't have to be a romantic couple. It can definitely be a friendship or brotherly thing. A few couples I'm already planning on: Leaf and Red, Lyra and Silver, Lyra and Ethan, Lucas and Dawn, Wes and Rui, and several more.

Please review!


	2. When She Steals Your Favorite Hat

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter And this oneshot is in no way related to the last one!

* * *

_When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night _

"Wow, Red, you're so strong!"

"Yeah, your Ivysaur is ahhh-mazing!"

"Maybe you can battle me sometime. You know, one on one."

The group of girls closed in on Red, some clutching onto his jacket to get her point across better. One, a blond in a floral dress, bent down and peered at his Ivysaur, awestruck. She reached a hand out and pinched one of its leaves experimentally, causing the pokemon to grumble in displeasure. A grin spread across her face. "Aww, he likes me!"

Red, with his hair looking even messier than usual, shook his head slightly. "Wait, I don't know-"

Another girl who'd previously been 'examining' the right side of his jacket took the opportunity to take a closer look at the electric mouse resting on his shoulder. Small, fuzzy, and overall adorable, Pikachu was hard to resist. Unfortunately, he also tended to be grumpy when it came to certain things.

The way these girls were fawning over his trainer just so happened to be one of those things.

Stupidly, the girl cooed and reached up to grab both of Pikachu's cheek sacks. "This one's the real cutie!"

Noticing the small sparks dancing along his pokemon's cheeks, Red quickly jerked Pikachu out of reach. "Um, sorry girls, but I gotta… I gotta-"

"We've gotta go shopping for Red's new supplies," a voice supplied helpfully. Red sighed in relief, noticing that his childhood friend Leaf had appeared at the doorway of the gym. After having met up with her coincidentally in Celadon, she'd accompanied him to watch his latest gym battle. Now, a couple hours later, a shiny new rainbow badge was pinned to his trainer card. However, the gym trainers all seemed to be ridiculously interested in discussing his battle with him. He'd never seen anything like it!

As one, the girls sighed sadly. Leaf forced a smile and motioned for Red, who darted to her side immediately after returning his ivysaur. The boy gave them a quiet goodbye over his shoulder as he fixed his rumpled clothes.

Suddenly, Leaf laughed. As much as she hadn't liked seeing a group of girls pawing all over him, the situation had been undeniably hilarious. She nudged him on the arm playfully. "Nice job with Erika. I knew you were getting strong, but I had no idea you were becoming a celebrity."

The poor boy looked decidedly flustered, maybe even a tad traumatized. "Girls are so weird."

She laughed again, but this time it was somewhat forced. Of course he wouldn't understand. He never did.

All Red cared about was pokemon, pokemon, pokemon. Girls didn't even seem to be on his radar. She held in a depressed sigh (Which probably would've sounded very similar to Red's other admirers'). "Come on, Casanova. You really could use a trip to the department store."

"Shopping?" he asked uncertainly.

"Y'know. It involves a store, lots of cool things to buy, and unfortunately, money." Leaf flashed him a scary grin and tugged him along by the elbow. Red paled as the looming Department store ahead caught his eye, but the soft spot he had for the brunette kept his objections temporarily at bay.

"Pika…" Pikachu grumbled, lowering his ears in dread. He and his trainer exchanged wary glances as they got ever closer to every sensible man's nightmare.

"Now, now, boys; You'd think you weren't even excited!" Leaf said, stopping before the grand set of doors. She turned to face them, looking saddened. Red sighed, opening his mouth to tell her very firmly that _no_, he had much better things to do than wander around in a shopping mall.

Leaf dropped her hand from his elbow and popped her bottom lip out in a cute little pout, leaving the poor boy frozen with his mouth wide open. Red's eye twitched. _'Be a man,'_ he chanted inwardly, but she let out a cute little breath of air and he knew he was done for.

"I guess it's okay… For just a little while," he found himself saying, against his will.

Some man.

"Oh, thanks, Red! I never see you anymore so this is really nice!" Leaf said, cheering considerably. She beamed up at him before lunging forward and giving him a quick hug. Red's brain briefly ceased its functions, but luckily she pulled away before he had a chance to react. "Come on!"

"Yay…" he mumbled unhappily, pausing briefly to stare after her.

"Pikachu!" an angry voice chimed in his ear. He felt a little shock jolt his body and he rubbed at his chest in pain.

"Ouch! Hey, we won't stay long. I'm serious, I'm just being a nice guy for a little while."

* * *

**Four hours later… **

Leaf leaned forward, a tiny smile on her face as she inspected a display of pokedolls. She ran her finger over a particularly adorable meowth one in appreciation. "Ooh, look at these. Aren't they cute?"

She glanced over to the edge of the section, where she'd left Red. He was slumped over in one of the uncomfortable mall chairs, his head resting precariously on his hands. Pikachu lay sprawled out in the chair next to him.

Red looked up at her blearily. He re-focused his gaze on the shiny floors before doing a double take at her. Suddenly, he seemed much more awake. "Oh. Are you ready?" He sounded hopeful.

Despite the fact that he hadn't exactly been an active participant in Leaf's shopping day (Especially after picking himself up a few spare potions and whatnot), she couldn't help but smile fondly at him. He was so effortlessly handsome, even in his current state. In fact, she sort of thought he looked even more attractive with his hat slightly askew and his jacket rumpled.

"Almost," Leaf said, somewhat wishfully. Their time together had been nice while it lasted, at least. She pointed towards the hat rack a few feet away. "I just wanted to see if I could find a new hat first, that's all."

After inspecting her current one, she had grimly decided that it needed to be replaced, and soon. She still thought it was rather adorable, of course, but the traveling of a trainer was not kind on flimsy white hats. Hers was still holding up and presentable, thankfully, but Leaf never could be too safe.

Her big doe-eyes raked the selection thoroughly before she finally picked up one and placed it on her head experimentally. She tugged it into the correct position before examining her new reflection in the nearby mirror. On her head was a wide brimmed sunhat with cute little bows on the side. She liked it, but the sickly green color reminded her distinctly of vomit. It was placed back on the hanger at once.

"What's wrong with that one?" Red asked, sounding more puzzled than annoyed. His dark brows were quirked cutely.

"The color looks like puke," Leaf announced, cheerfully trying on a beanie next.

Red rubbed his temples, warding away an oncoming headache. He lay back in his chair miserably and nudged Pikachu. The electric type started briefly, but the moment he saw where they were he sagged back into the cushion. "Chu…" he said sadly.

"You're telling me, Buddy."

Pikachu glared at Red evilly for a moment before turning his nose up in the other direction. Red gaped for a moment in disbelief before crossing his arms with a huff. Well, fine. Silent treatment it was, then.

After at least thirty more minutes of trying on hats and examining herself thoroughly in the mirror, Leaf picked up her last option, a cowboy hat. She put a finger on her chin and tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. She smiled in amusement. "Hey, I really look like a cute farm girl in this, don't you think? Especially if I got a pair of boots to go with it."

Red blinked. "But… You're _not_ a farm girl," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Leaf shook her head and placed the hat back on the rack. She dusted her hands off and started towards Red. "Guess I won't get a hat today, then," she said, somewhat dejectedly.

"This one looks good to me," Red said uncertainly, indicating the white hat he'd been holding for her. He extended his hand awkwardly towards her so she could take it back.

"I like it, but I still need a new one," Leaf said. She took her old hat and started to put it back on her head, but her gaze paused on Red thoughtfully. His hat, the famous red one that he was so attached to it had given him his nickname, had always looked pretty good on him. "Hey. I like _your _hat."

Red blinked. "Uh… Thanks?"

His fingers began drifting towards his cap, a habit he often resorted to when nervous. Before Leaf could chicken out (And she knew she would if she waited any longer), she shoved her own hat in her bag and lunged upwards. Her hand beat Red's by seconds, and she latched onto the brim of his cap before yanking it back down to her level.

Red froze, shocked. He could only watch as Leaf erupted into a fit of anxious giggles and ran back over to the mirror. To his annoyance, she positioned the hat, _his _hat, over her long brown locks and posed before the glass.

Today, he had done many things because of her. He had allowed her to drag him around town, been forced to watch her play in this dreadful mall, and he'd even irritably given his opinion on a few of the hats she'd tried on.

But he was _not,_ under any circumstances, allowing her to parade around in his favorite hat. It was his _baby._

"Hey," he finally snapped, stomping towards her. He could hear Pikachu, who had been so grumpy throughout the entire ordeal, laughing in the background. He was actually _laughing!_

Red extended his arm to snatch his hat right back off her head, but she suddenly spun around to face him. Upon seeing her strangely warm cheeks and lively eyes, he suddenly forgot what he was so angry about. It took him a second, but he finally remembered. His hat!

Only, for some insane reason, a part of him actually liked seeing his hat on her. Red quickly decided that that part of him had been driven crazy by being in this female's haven for so long, because it just didn't make sense for him to like it. The hat was too large on her, so much so that the brim almost covered her eyes completely. It also made her hair puff out at odd angles, but the main point was that it was his hat and he wanted it back immediately!

Shaking himself out of his crazed thoughts, Red reached forwards to steal the hat back. Unfortunately, Leaf expertly grabbed it and put it behind her back. She smiled at him mischievously, and his stomach fluttered weirdly (Out of anger. It had to be anger).

"Aww, Red. You won't let me use it for just a little while?" Leaf begged. She tried to imitate her earlier pout, but the fact that she was laughing at him so hard kind of ruined it.

Red forced a glare. "No," he said stiffly. She burst out laughing again, so his arms swiveled around her back in an attempt to wrestle his hat from her.

Leaf struggled for a moment, but Red sensed that something was wrong when she stopped suddenly. He glanced down at her, only to be similarly frozen when he realized just how close they were. Their faces were inches apart, and if he was brave enough to meet her eyes he knew he could've counted every strand of color in them.

Thoroughly embarrassed at his actions, Red immediately loosened his grip and began to back away and apologize. However, he was stopped when her hands locked around his shoulders in a grip of steel. His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and he started to ask what in the world she was doing, but his words were cut off by a warm pressure to his mouth.

It took Red several seconds to register the fact that a girl was kissing him. And it wasn't just any girl; it was his childhood friend Leaf!

His initial thoughts were to push her away and run for the hills. That way, he could train his pokemon in peace for all eternity and never have to deal with confusing matters like other people ever again. Girls, in particular.

However, then he realized it felt rather nice. He allowed his stiff muscles to relax as her lips moved cautiously against his, and he was just debating whether or not he should kiss her back when she jumped back away from him out of nowhere. He found himself rather disappointed to see that she was now standing at least two feet away from him.

Both of their faces turned the color of a pokeball and they refused to meet each other's gaze. After what seemed like forever, Red felt something press against his elbow. He glanced down and realized that Leaf was wordlessly holding his hat out to him. Blankly, he took it from her.

"S-s-sorry about t-that," Leaf stuttered, looking determinedly at the floor. "A-about taking your h-hat, I mean."

Red was silent for several moments. In fact, Leaf began to suspect that he was never going to answer. Finally, he summoned all his courage and looked up at her. She still avoided his burning gaze, sure that he hated her now. What in the world had she been thinking, kissing him like that? Taking his hat had pushed her luck enough on its own!

"Don't be," Red said, so quietly she almost hadn't heard him.

To her shock, she felt something land on her head. Her vision darkened slightly due to the familiar brim drooping down over her eyes. Leaf finally stared up at Red in disbelief. Her humiliation was still definitely there, but it was quickly becoming overruled by the pure shock of seeing him willingly go without his hat.

"You mean, I can keep it?" Leaf blurted.

Red smiled crookedly at her, and she noticed with glee that remnants of pink still stained his cheeks. "Tonight," he said simply. With that, he gathered up his flabbergasted pikachu and started towards the mall's exit. She didn't think she imagined the fact that the silly grin never left his face.

Hmm. Maybe she should try kissing him more often.

* * *

**AN:** Y'know, just saying, I have a huge crush on Red. Out of all the guys in the games (All of which are awesome in their own right), something about him just sends me into fangirl mode on the inside. That's why when I got requests for RedxLeaf I just couldn't resist! And in the original list, the hat was a hoodie, but come on, it's Red! Sorry for the wait by the way, I've been busy with my semi-new story, Where the Heart is (Check it out!).

So which couple do y'all wanna see next? Let me know any ideas/requests in a review!


End file.
